Reynaerdian Magic
'''Reynaerdian Magic '''is the collective term for all forms of magic practised by Reynaerdians. There are many subdivisions of magic, distinguished from each other by the cost of the magic, or by certain features of it, but more importantly, by the religion in which it has its origins. The specific power that one individual Reynaerdian embodies relies on how many tails that Reynaerdian has got. The higher the number of tails, the more magic he will be able to practise. Some magic can't even be practised at all when one hasn't got a certain amount of tails. Kitsune Kuji-in Also known simply as kitsune magic, this magic has its origines in the Greater Japanese Empire. This magic has nine so-called "seals", the Kuji-in, which each have their own power, and their own minimum amount of tails. These seals are carried out by means of a hand gesture and a short mantra. A less-skilled practitioner may need to say the mantra out loud and slowly, holding the mantra firmly during the mantra, but a more experienced one may only need to think the mantra and having his hands in the position of the gesture for just a split second. When this seal is carried out, the power correlating with it becomes activated for a certain time, again depending on the skill of the practitioner. Rin This seal is known as the Seal of Windblast. It's gesture is made by having ones hands together, fingers interlocked on the outside, and both index and middle fingers raised and pressed together. The mantra is: "On baishiramantaya sowaka." After performing the seal, the practitioner fires a blast of wind from his body in his general direction. Depending on how powerful he is, this may as much as blowdry a persons hair, to blasting him away for a couple of meters. The minimum amount of tails required for this seal is three. Hyou This seal is known as the Seal of the Leap. It's gesture is made by having ones hands together, pinkies and ring fingers interlocked on the inside, thumbs and index fingers raised and pressed together, and the middlefingers crossing over the index fingers, their tips curling back to touch the thumbs' tips. The mantra is: "On ishanaya intaraya sowaka." After performing the seal, the practitioner moves his body to the visible location he has his eyes and mind focused on, in an extremely high speed, often inducing invisible movement. The minimum amount of tails required for this seal is five. Tou This seal is known as the Seal of Posession. It's gesture is made by having ones hands together, pinkies stretched and touching tips, ring fingers stretched and touching tips, index finger crossing eachother, with the middle fingers crossing over them. The mantra is: "On jiterashi itara jibaratanō sowaka." After performing the seal, the practitioner becomes able to posess his subjects mind to a certain extent, making him able to whisper in thoughts, or to make the subject say or do short or small things. The minimum amount of tails required for this seal is seven. Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen Section heading Write the second section of your page here.